fandomofmermaid_melodyfandomcom-20200213-history
FandomofMermaid Melody Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * General Rules These rules are found all over Wikia and must not be broken. #No vandalism #No cuss words (excessive use) #No harassment #Normal users cannot make official rules What belongs here and what doesn't You can put this: You can put fan drawings, fan photos and fanseries, and pretty much fan anything as long as it's Mermaid Melody related. Your fan mermaids have a place here! All official content needs a disclaimer, including photos and videos. Messages on walls are welcome as long as there is no abusive language, not meaning to hurt another user and doesn't contain sexual content for the sake of the younger users.If you're wanting to say, "I love this canonical mermaid so much!" or "Do you like this character?She's in this season" or the like, it's perfectly fine. This is not allowed: No sexual content is allowed, nor is fanfiction unrelated to Mermaid Melody allowed.Fanfiction unrelated to Mermaid Melody belongs on its respective wiki, and content having to do with the canonical Mermaid Melody belongs on its own wiki as well. Acceptible and Unacceptible Language Usage No user is allowed to use cuss words (f"ck and sh*t) or the like.English is something you need to know to use the wiki. Correct grammar and spelling is expected from you, and if you fail to meet these standards you will be notified. English hasn't been updated recently, so if you don't know English go and take a course. Don't use texting language such as c u l8r (see you later) or even subsitute u for you. Also, your English doesn't have to be perfect. Even those who grew up speaking,reading and writing in English doesn't always write correctly. If you make a little spelling mistake or you forgot a period, it's fine. What's not fine is having 10 spelling or grammar mistakes on one paragraph. Media Rules Media is pretty much videos and photos. Like any wiki this wiki is no image or video dump. A picture that is meant to discribe a character's appearance is fine, but if the character in the picture is naked or in his or her underwear only, it's not allowed. Putting random pictures or videos is not allowed, and they will be deleted. If you're going to decorate your user page with unrelated photos or entertain its visitors with videos that aren't Mermaid Melody related, it's fine as long it stays on your user page only. Photos or videos with sexual content are not allowed at all. Consequences You're going to get something for breaking a rule, but it doesn't mean your head is to be chopped off. The following is much more likely: Punishments #Ban Only bans or blocks as some call them, are given to the worst users. Bans will be given for sexual content, vandalising several pages, or adding irrelevant pictures constantly. Ignoring warnings is also ban punishable. You get blocked depending on how serious your crime is, the worse the longer. If you're really nasty you might get blocked for 5000 years. 2. Warning Warnings are those little messages on your wall that say you broke a rule, I'm letting you off but don't do it again. Some are serious, but some are not. Anyone can give a warning, as long as the warning is reasonable and it actually has to do with the policy and not someone's annoyance factor. Ignoring warnings will result in bans. 3. Cleanup A cleanup is given when a user comes by, spots your mistake and fixes it. No notification, no possibility of banning (unless you're doing it again and again) and no making you a criminal. These happen when something small happens, like someone's forgotten period at the end of a sentence. Anyone can cleanup, but make sure you're not replacing a mistake with a mistake. The admins assume you meant no harm to the wiki, and that you're a good editor.